


Ahsoka’s Adventure

by catmusicleaf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Canon Compliant, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Drabble, Force Visions (Star Wars), Gen, I need more casual force visions, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Lightsabers (Star Wars), Not relationship based, Oneshot, POV Ahsoka Tano, Pre-Jedi Temple Bombing, Slice of Life, The Force, all of the canon ones are so dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano is on leave, she finds herself missing the adrenaline and action she gets from being on the front lines. One force-vision later, and she’s on a daring speeder chase across Coruscant.Or, Ahsoka helps Fox and the Coruscant Guard catch a criminal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	Ahsoka’s Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ahsoka is my favorite Star Wars character of all time, I broke down and made myself write a fic about her.
> 
> Not relationship based, purely focused on Ahsoka’s badassery.

The sights and sounds of Coruscant buzzed around Ahsoka as she stood outside of the Jedi Temple, overlooking the city. In fact, almost the entirety of the planet was one big city. It was baffling to Ahsoka, how Coruscant as a whole had absolutely no surface. Unless you counted the thousands of durasteel platforms, buildings, and landing pads that coated the ground.

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips, just above where her twin lightsabers hung from a belt. She stood alone, but with the entirety of the Jedi Order’s legacy behind her, Ahsoka felt the most powerful.

She was on leave, and so was her master, Anakin Skywalker, so she had no place to be. Sometimes, Ahsoka liked to wander the grounds of the Jedi Temple, talking with the other masters on leave. It was nice to get away from the war, and have time to herself.

But, all of a sudden, Ahsoka’s vision faded and her senses grew foggy. All she could see was a haze of fog, and she could hear faint, echoed voices.

“...never catch me, clone!”

The buzz of a speeder.

Shouting.

“Go! Go! Go!”

The image of a clone’s helmet flashed across her vision. It was familiar, and it looked like...Commander Fox’s?

It took a millisecond for Ahsoka to put two and two together. Her vision was of a current situation, one that she could help with. Fox needed help with a speeder chase.

“I was missing a little bit of action around here,” Ahsoka muttered to herself, a determined grin spreading across her face. She dashed over to the nearest speeder, which sat on a platform below her. She somersaulted into the air and landed promptly in the red speeder’s driver’s seat. 

The speeder’s engine fired up at the pull of a lever and Ahsoka shot off into the busy skylanes of Coruscant’s surface. 

As soon as she’d merged into one particular skylane, she leaned over the side of the speeder against her elbow. Ahsoka scanned the sky ahead and the ground below, looking for red armor. 

So far, no troopers in sight.

But, it was only a matter of time.

Eventually, shouting could be heard over the hundreds of engines rumbling around her. A dark green speeder defected from the line of traffic and blasted off in a completely different direction.  
“There you are,” Ahsoka said, grinning wider. She jerked the speeder’s wheel and followed suit after the rouge vehicle.

Ahsoka noticed quickly that two more speeders were also in hot pursuit of the dark green blur in front of them. One pulled up next to her and Ahsoka recognized the clone as Fox.

“Nice of you to join us, Commander Tano!” he called, quickly saluting before accelerating in front of her.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Ahsoka said and sped up her own speeder. She pressed the speeder’s pedal down as far as it would go, and shot towards the dark green shape in front of them.

Eventually, the parade of speeders came to a crossroads between buildings. The dark green vehicle curved to the right, and Fox’s speeders followed. 

Ahsoka, however, jerked her speeder’s handle to the left. She swerved to avoid the other transports, who were honking angrily. With the intention to cut the speeder off at the next junction, Ahsoka turned the speeder to the right, curving around the buildings.

She eventually circled the side of the building and spotted the dark green speeder, being followed by the clone vehicles. It was barreling right towards her speeder, with no time to move. 

In a swift move, Ahsoka jerked the speeder’s handle to the side, directing it away from a certain collision. At the same time, she leapt out of the seat, twirling through the air to land on top of the green speeder.

The promise of a crash had prompted the driver to slam down on the brakes, which made it difficult to speed back up again.

Ahsoka’s twin lightsabers ignited, green and yellow lights reflecting across the smooth surface of the speeder. The criminal leaned out of the driver’s seat window, a blaster in hand.

It was a male Rodian, dressed in sketchy clothing. Ahsoka noted that the back seats of the speeder were filled with boxes. 

With a snarl, the Rodian fired several shots at Ahsoka, but she deflected each blast with ease, sending them back at him. They hit the side of the speeder with dull thuds, leaving black marks along the shiny surface.

With a quick swing, Ahsoka sliced the Rodian’s blaster with a hum from her green lightsaber.

“I don’t think so, you’re coming with us,” Ahsoka said with a smirk, and flicked her wrist at the speeder’s console. It slowed to a stop, which allowed the Coruscant Guard to catch up. 

* * *

Back at the Coruscant Detention Center, Fox tightened handcuffs around the Rodian’s wrists. The boxes had been found to be filled with several outlawed weapons by the Republic.

“He was probably lookin’ to smuggle it off-world.” Fox had said when they’d pried open the crates.

“Thanks for your help out there, Commander Tano,” Fox said now, letting Commander Thorn bring the Rodian inside the Detention Center.

“Of course, Fox, I’m always open,” Ahsoka answered, smiling proudly, “Whatever I can do to make my leave more interesting.”

Fox chuckled and waved as Ahsoka turned to go back to the Jedi Temple, looking foreword to falling into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it’s short, but I needed to write something bout my girl Ahsoka<3


End file.
